chuck Vs the apple pie
by pilosop0tacio
Summary: chuck fight a mysterious foe. who uses Devon to kill chuck. Casey know the assassin but is reluctant to say who he is or who he works for. a deeper mystery is who stool the apple pie


Chuck vs. The apple pie

By E. P. Port

Manila, the Philippines

the market place was full of people and mud. The rainy day did not stray the citizen trying to find a bargain. A man walks by the market and goes straight to the woman that sells prayer candles. He asks the old lady for some and she gave her a envelope. He took it. Open the contents and read it discreetly for he is being seen, even the busiest of marketplaces would not hide his agenda that well. After reading it for a short while he took the contents out, took what seem to be passport and a ticket and burned the remaining articles. The left and muttered to himself. "lala land here we come" looking at the burning content was picture of a man with the caption chuck bartowski.

Burbank, California

another day another mission. Chuck said to himself.  
It's been 3 months since he downloaded himself with the intersect. And it's been a year now since he has been entangled with the government. Doing thing he dare not dream.  
During breakfast, Eli ask him where he has been all night. He said the he's with Sarah so he got home late. Eli wonders what chuck and Sarah are doing this past days that he would come home very late. She is worried about her bother but them was comforted by captain awesome how said they you can't separate people when they are in love just like them. She took her husband comments into realization and ignored her intuition trusting him and Sarah to do the right thing  
Captain awesome left and went to work, Just atop from the nearby rooftop was a man in the market look thought binoculars seeing the captain leave the residence. His been looking and observing for days and night and has found someone that can get him closer to his goal. Just after the captain took off, he saw a man in a green shirt and recognizes the man. He said to himself ahhhh! Fun has just arrived. He knew now that this mission was going to a new direction when he saw coronel john casey enter a crown vic and took his target with him. He knew that john casey was NSA and he knew that if he's around then, his target will be a big fish he'll surely like to hunt.

At buymore thing were back as usual big mike is in his office eating a Danish and reading his paper while the Lester and Jeff are at stand-off how will get the new game that would be release next week. Of course, they would have to ask permission from chuck. After helping a costumer chuck went back the Nerd herd desk and tried to work on the something, when a man came running thought his way.  
"Hi!" said the man.  
"Hi" said chuck. " What can I do for you today"  
"My lop tap isn't working"  
"excuse me?" chuck baffled by the accent of the costumer.  
The costumer babbled on for what felt like an hour until he came to his point. chuck was very unsettled by this man sure enough he had to tend for this costumer.  
" okay!" he said. "Let me just see your computer and let's see the damage"  
the man voluntarily gave it. Chuck opened the computer and waited it to boot  
"Can you fix it literally my whole life is in that computer"  
"well you haven't seen the magic of chuck bartowski work it's hand on your computer" chuck said felling confident about himself.  
Chuck fixes the laptop. Then, the screen went black. In an instant hundreds of images pop up ok the screen. Chuck overwhelmed by the information that came rushing in his head. The man still looks honestly worried that his computer will be broken beyond repair. After the images stop that laptop came back to the original page. Chuck froze their as the man thank him took his laptop place cash on the desk and walk away from the store. After a short while, chuck came out on the trance and was shook to what had just happened. He knew then what to do- find casey.

Outside in a back alley nearby, the man with the laptop meet with the man in the market  
"Is it done" he said.  
"Yeah, now where is my money "the nervous accomplice said.  
The man in the market opens his car and took a black bag.  
"Here, now don't spend it on one place honey!"  
He toss it to the man as he drop the laptop which broke into a few small pieces. Both man left the place never to hear from each other again.

"this is utter disgrace" Gen. Beckman said. "The intersect has been corrupted and we don't know the contents of the intersect is valid or not"  
"with all due respect general beck, chuck works at the buymore as computer specialist. He is expose to a lot of data. We did not anticipate this senario." Sarah said with full conviction.  
"Even If that was a fact, chuck need to goq underground right now before he get into something more serious. We need to test if the intersect was damage in the proess. I'm sure steaven bartoaskie will help us underline the problem"  
"Do we really need to do this." chuck protest. " you know that we can just find the agent and know what are they up to. Besides, I think I have a clue on where he'll pop up."Chuck search his pocket akwardly and retrive a piece of paper  
" I thinks it a flyer for a show. The guy with the laptop left it on the desk. "The flyer read 'the upperhexagon experiperiment'  
" It looks like somekind of show." Sarah said examining the paper.  
The flyer featured a strange symbol within second chuck saw a picture Of the hollywood sign followed by document of Guy named jimmy o'brian and a series of deals he made with fulcrum and the ring.  
"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god" chuck utter. " thier's an exchange between a guy named jimmy o'brian in the show"  
" jimmy o'brain is an arm dealer to known terrorist and fulcrum it self. Caturing him will is crucial to the safety of our nation." beckman said. " but it is is clear to me that, due to the intersect's corruption, the information might be tainted. Casey, I order you to set up a recon group just in case thing's go south. Sarah will go under cover in order to infiltrate the deal. That is all"  
"Wait.... What about me"  
"the intersect is to dangerous for this mission. Sarah will conseal suvallance camera so you can see the target and confirm his identity"  
the call was disconnected  
" well this sucks" chuck said.

6 pm the mystery theater

Tonight's entertainment would be a hypnotist. Crew and staff were ordered not to see mr. Watson until the show started. A real diva in his own dreams. The staff had never seen the mentalist even the owner of the bar. His manager was out of town and was here even before the staff arrived.  
The hypnotist was cheap and used his dressing room as his own hotel. Ever since he came to Burbank, his manager drove him to the bar and was thief for three day eating istant noodles and using the only bathroom inthe bar at night when no one was their.  
He was getting ready for the show when someone knocked on the door. He open it think that it was the owner or his manager. He was greeted by a gun in his face. He never even reacted when the barrel sprung out a dart. he fell on the ground and felt dizzy. His assassin only utter a phase before being completely unconscious."sleep tight"

9:55 Just outside the mystery theater

Chuck is inside a van. He's bored. Looking at screen of people inside the theater. Now, alone In the van. Think what elli and awesome are doing or what morgan and everyone at the buymore are up to. He thought how time this pass few years have been for him. Bored to death, chuck notice something on one of the cameras. Elli and awesome sitting on the front row of the stage. He feared for what would happened if this gun fight would end in a hail of bullet or even much worst. In a hurry he went out of the van and straight to the theater. The show was about to start.

10 pm mystery theater

The cutain went up and revealed a man sitting in a chair beside him is a table with some flower and what look like a anqtic case. The man wore a victorian period suite that seemed to be worn stood and spoke " welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonight you will see and do thing you think you'll never do in a million years. This evening will  
Will mystify your mind and ward if off skepticks. My name is don juan. I come from the oriental line of magician practicing the ancent practice though to me by monk of northern li..........you know what let's cut the jibjab. My name mr. Watson and I need a volunteer.


End file.
